Finn
'Finn ' is a main character and ranger at the Night's Watch. He originates from the area around Raventree Hall, controlled by House Blackwood in the Riverlands - meaning he follows the Old Gods Arthur Von Nagel, a member of Telltale Staff, confirms this on the Telltale Forum.. He was sent to the Wall because he killed a lordling of House Piper over a girl he had sexual relations with. Character Finn is an egocentric, narcissistic, and violent bully with a huge sense of entitlement. He pushes other recruits around, thinking that he is the best of the best and feels like he can get away with whatever he wants. Later on, however, it appears that this is a front to hide his fear of the lands beyond the Wall, displaying either an inferiority complex or massive insecurities. This is specifically proven when he will not attempt to defy Gared's wishes and escape with them if told to stay behind, probably because his wounded pride and insecurities make him too unwilling to leave with the people he thought were his friends. As such, he is shown to think that no one cares about him, but Gared can say he'd help if Finn stopped being so aggressive and self-absorbed. However, he never really learned from his mistakes, as he will brashly attack a Wight and end up paying the price with his life, only if he is brought along with Cotter, however. Game Of Thrones The Lost Lords Finn is first seen once Frostfinger says a few words. He tells Gared that he's in his spot and then he tells him that he was sent to the Wall because he killed a lordling of a house because he was married to a girl he used to have sexual intercourse with. He threatens Gared saying, "Next time I say move, you'd best fucking move." Cotter stands next to them and asks them to be quiet and tells them he was sent to the wall for stealing potatoes. If Gared quips that Cotter "fucks potatoes", Finn will quip his name as "potato-fucker". Later on, Finn messes with Gared while he's testing his strength. Cotter lets Gared know that he stole Finn's knife and Finn later realizes its gone and confronts Cotter. Gared and Finn get into a fight and Finn isn't seen after that scene. The Sword in the Darkness At the wall, Frostfinger assigns the new recruits positions in the Watch. If Gared snitched on Cotter, Finn will be pleased with him while Cotter will be annoyed. Frostfinger tells the recruits that Finn and Gared are to be Rangers, while Cotter becomes a Builder. He tells the northerners to follow his lead to a weirwood tree beyond the Wall to take their vows. On the way to the tree, Jon is glad to see that Gared will become a ranger, but suggests he make up with whichever brother he scorned during the debacle with Finn's knife - if he covered for Cotter, he will have to make up with Finn. If Gared befriends his peer, Jon will say he handled it well, then watches as the three of them take their vows. Gared reunites with his Uncle Duncan. Once the visit is over, Finn and Cotter question him about their conversation, but Gared is secretive. The three of them celebrate becoming men of the Watch, entering the elevator to head for the top of the Wall. Gared later walks over to Cotter and Finn and talks about going to Craster's. Cotter reveals that he took the North Grove map from him, while Finn walks off because of his disbelief of the North Grove, dismissing the grove as a children's story. Atop the wall, Finn speaks with Gared atop the wall about Cotter. Finn leaves while Britt arrives. He attacks Gared, after fighting with Britt - Gared gets the choice to 'leave him', 'make him suffer', or to kick him off the wall. Either way ends up Britt dying. Finn witnesses this and runs off. Sons of Winter Finn makes himself known while Gared is being questioned about Britt's death by Frostfinger. Depending on their relationship, Finn will either blame Gared or say that he was merely defending himself. Frostfinger will disregard his opinion for the most part, throwing Gared in a cell no matter what Finn says. If Gared and Finn are on bad terms, Finn will not appear while Gared and Cotter desert Castle Black. If they are on good terms, however, they will cross paths during the escape. Finn will hand Gared a sword, saying he has to come with them otherwise Frostfinger will think he had a part in their escape. Gared can leave him behind or bring him with them. Finn doesn't meet Gared and Cotter at Castle Black If Gared and Finn does not have a good relationship with each other at the end of the episode, then Finn will not appear to offer his help while they desert Castle Black. As a result, Finn is never to be seen again for the rest of the game, and it is unknown what happens to him or what Frostfinger decides to do with Finn afterwards. Finn meets Gared and Cotter at Castle Black and is told to stay behind If Gared and Finn have a good relationship with each other at the end of the episode, then Finn will cross paths with Gared and Cotter. After sarcastically asking them if they are glad that he isn't Frostfinger, he eagerly asks to join them in their desertion. If Gared refuses to let him desert Castle Black with him, Finn, outraged, criticizes Gared for leaving him behind over trusting Cotter. Finn tells the two that he will give the two a moment to escape before he sounds the alarm. He is never to be seen again for the rest of the game. It is unknown what becomes of him after this, or what Frostfinger decides to do about Finn. Finn goes with Gared and Cotter If Gared and Finn have a good relationship with each other at the end of the episode, then Finn will cross paths with Gared and Cotter. After sarcastically asking them if they are glad that he isn't Frostfinger, he eagerly asks to join them in their desertion. If Gared decides to bring him along, Cotter admits his distrust over him, but regardless, the trio desert the Night's Watch together. When the group arrive at the weirwood tree, Finn will tell them he's broken plenty of vows in his lifetime, the Night's Watch vows are just more to add to the list. The three depart quickly as they hear bells ringing in the distance, signifying that the Watch knows they've escaped. While traveling, Cotter remarks that Finn has eaten most of their food. When they come across the Wildling, Finn's first instinct is to attack. He reacts with shock when Cotter tells him he is a Wildling and might be able to diffuse the situation, but his reaction is more toned down if Gared told him atop the Wall in Episode 3. When they get into a fight Finn has Gared's back but does not kill anyone himself. Finn is in a more aggravated mood for the rest of the episode, unable to trust Cotter. Upon reaching the abandoned hunting camp he departs to secure the area and make sure it's not a trap, but Gared soon works out it's actually inhabited. Sylvi catches Gared by surprise and threatens to attack him, but Finn intervenes and draws his sword - Sylvi is notably more panicked if Finn is present. Cotter, injured but able to walk, diffuses the situation and introduces Sylvi as his sister. A Nest of Vipers Finn only appears in this episode if Gared agreed to have him join the escape. Finn paces around Sylvi's camp, unwilling to associate with the Wildlings or Gared. When Sylvi tells him he's freezing and should sit by the fire, Finn tells her not to worry about him and that someone should keep watch. Later, while Sylvi and Gared are hunting, Finn yells for Gared's help - only for the latter to find out that Wights are attacking the camp. Gared tries to kill one but does not succeed, yelling about how they can't be killed. Finn retorts that anything can be killed and launches an attack on one of the Wights, Barbara, who is one of the Wildlings that Gared and he fought, but is skewered by her spear and pinned to a tree. Gared tries to help him but has to run to help Cotter, but tells him to wait until he comes back. When Sylvi, Gared and Cotter are somewhat safe, they look for Finn but he has already died. The Ice Dragon If Cotter and Gared left the Wall with Finn, then Finn's corpse will reappear as a Wight while fighting with Gregor's twin bastards, Josera Snow and Elsera Snow. After reluctantly fighting him, Gared will eventually burn his body. Josera and Gared have extra lines for this scenario, as Josera notices Gared looking over Finn's corpse and ask if he knows him. Gared can lie to him, saying he's just a wight, or that he was his friend and that his death is on him, to which Josera will reassure him that it's not his fault, and Finn sacrificed himself by his own choice. If Finn is told to stay behind, a different Wight will appear, having the same build as Finn. Gared's reaction to this version will also be different. Finn's wight form will shock and horrify him, while this version does not in still any such fear in him, and Gared simply calls him an "ugly bastard", before fighting him. This wight's fate will be the same regardless, with Gared eventually burning his body. See the image on the right. Death (Determinant) Killed by: * Barbara (determinant) * Gared Tuttle (indirectly caused, Alive; directly, Wight, determinant) If Finn is allowed to come with Gared and Cotter, then he will later attack a Wight after declaring that anything can be killed and attempt to attack a Wight Barbara, but she easily overpowers him and stabs him through the stomach with a spear. Gared rushes to his side and pulls her off the screaming Finn, who begs him to get her off him. Noticing the injury and panicking about his survival, as well as having to deal with more wights, he reluctantly leaves Finn behind while he helps Sylvi and Cotter. After the fight is over, Cotter asks where he is, and Gared answers that he left him by a tree. They run over to him, only to both be horrified over seeing his corpse as they realize that Finn has already bled to death from his wounds. He is later offscreen turned into a Wight, and fights Gared as they reached the North Grove, who cuts off his right hand. After attempting to strangle him, Gared knocks the wight Finn off his grasp, and then incinerates him with a torch. Killed Victims * Lordling of House Piper * Barbara (Determinant) * Nancy (Determinant) Appearances * Finn's appearance in A Nest of Vipers and The Ice Dragon is determinant. Relationships Gared Tuttle Finn and Gared do not get along well at first, though they do manage to become friends over time, however that ultimately ends up ruined if Gared decides to leave him behind. They first meet while Gared is standing in Finn's 'spot', which sets them up for a poor relationship. Finn later messes with Gared and teases him while he is demonstrating his combat skills, trying to force him to fail. The two get in a fight over Finn's knife, which has been stolen, and both end up being punished. In "The Sword in Darkness" their relationship improves. Finn will either be loyal or mad at Gared depending on Gared's choices in the previous episode. If Gared sided with Cotter in the previous episode he will make amends with Finn over the knife, which leads to Finn admitting he is afraid of being alone beyond the Wall, and calls Gared the closest thing he's had to a friend. Gared can vouch for Finn, saying that he'd bring him to a fight, when speaking with Jon Snow. When Cotter reveals he took Gared's map, Finn sides with Gared but later makes fun of him for thinking the North Grove is real. He runs off, terrified, following Gared's defeat of Britt regardless of choices. In "Sons of Winter" Finn will tell Frostfinger that Gared tried to defend himself, or will say that Gared murdered him depending on their relationship. When Gared escapes he will see Finn if they are on good terms, and is given the option of bringing Finn or leaving him at Castle Black. When Gared is confronted by Sylvi, Finn rushes to help; showing he's loyal to his friend. Cotter Finn and cotter don't initially get along. During Frostfinger's speech to all the new recruits for the Nights watch Cotter seems to dislike Finn and tells him he's sick of Finn bragging about all the girls he's fucked. When Cotter tries to practice with the crossbows he ends up shooting himself by accident which Finn laughs at, but Cotter steals his knife in retaliation. Later in the "Sword in the Darkness" they begin to get along better, but the two of them hold mixed feelings towards each other. When cotter steals Gared's map Finn becomes annoyed at him for stealing - again. Finn is shown not to trust Cotter, asking whether Gared would trust him with the map if the North Grove was real. In "Sons of Winter" Finn offers to come with Gared and Cotter, to find the North Grove, but Cotter doesn't support the idea. When the three of them spot wildlings he is shocked to find out Cotter is a member of the free folk, which only accentuates his distrust. Frostfinger With all new recruits, Frostfinger doesn't seem to like Finn and slaps him when Finn undermines him. Later during 'The Sword in the Darkness' Frostfinger accompanies Finn, Gared, and Cotter along with all other new recruits to the weirwood tree to honor them as the new member's of the Night's Watch. When Gared informs Finn and Cotter of the journey to Craster's Keep Finn says he'd volunteer to go just to get out of Frostfingers presence for a while, showing he's a little annoyed of him. Soon in the 'Sons of Winter' When Gared is being threatened by frost finger for killing Britt, Frostfinger starts to believe that Finn helped Gared kill Britt and creates a rift of distrust between the two of them. Later when Gared escapes and Finn offers to go with he'll say that 'Frostfinger already thinks I'm helping you' and says that he'll take his chances beyond the wall showing he's afraid of what Frostfinger will do to him. Sylvi Finn's relationship with Sylvi is completely determinant, based on whether you brought him along with you in Sons of Winter. Following the previous attack by Wildlings, he shows no hesitation in threatening Sylvi. Even when it is revealed she is Cotter's sister, he remains separate from the group, refusing to go near the Wildlings. Trivia * Finn is the only ranger of the Night's Watch to have a determinant status (unless Erik is sent to the Night's Watch as punishment by Ethan Forrester). * Finn dies no matter what if he is brought along in the original game; he is then reincarnated into a Wight, and is killed by Gared afterwards. The only way he can (possibly) survive is he doesn't meet with Gared and Cotter or if he is told to stay behind at the Wall, but Finn would feel betrayed. * Finn is the only main character from the game to be reincarnated into a wight. (Determinant) * When Gared and Cotter meets up with Finn during their escape, something which also determinant, Gared can leave Finn behind, but that will leave additional dialogue options, and it is through those options that he can officially leave Finn behind. It is also through those options that Gared can also change his mind and have Finn come with them, and the scene will also play out as if Gared already agrees to Finn coming along. References Footnotes Category:The Night's Watch Category:Rangers Category:Determinant Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Category:Alive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wights